


Raven & Rabbit Sharing Time

by GunSlingerGirl01



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunSlingerGirl01/pseuds/GunSlingerGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert reminisces upon many moments over his one hundred years of waiting. Though the moments he remembers more than others are the times spent with his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I'd like to say hey to anyone that reads this. The Pandora Hearts Fandom seems a tad dead from what I can tell but I wanted to write this anyway. This will be a series of one shots of Gilbert reminiscing about Oz and other characters during his one hundred year wait. The first chapter is just introductory. It's mostly setting the mood for the upcoming chapters. Even though it seems angsty it will have some fluffy moments as well. Possibly some of Gil fantasizing about what it will be like after Oz returns again. So bare with the sadness for now! I wrote this with every intention of having fluff and there will be fluff okay! Though I'm hoping to carry the tone I personally got from Pandora Hearts over into the fic as well.

  Gilbert never spent much time at the Nightray estate. Admittedly he found the Vessalius house much more charming. The garden especially. Yet over his years of patience he found himself spending more and more time in his adopted family’s home. At first he began to wander here only to visit Vincent in his spare time.

  He usually spent his time at that place. A spot that served as the very first stage of this tragic play. The lone grave had given him an eerie feeling when he and Oz had first come across it. Yet the second time they encountered the grave the image of his master standing in front of it and the words that left his lips gave him nothing but happiness and hope. It wasn’t like the hungry hope he used to quench his anger at the man that caused his master nothing but pain.

  No it was light it was overjoyed it was real hope. Something that had abandoned him once he found out his master was no longer in this world. That memory the memory of him verbally renewing the vow he had mentally renewed throughout those years. The memory of those words hitting not only his ears but his masters ears as well. The memory of the smile it brought to his young masters face.

  That was the moment he looked upon the most as he visited Lacie’s grave pocket watch in hand. The grave and the watch seemed to resonate with each other at times. Sometimes during his reminiscing as the watch hung from the grave swinging in the breeze he could see light dance around it. Of course he told himself it was something he imagined yet when warmth from a long gone sun warmed him in the midst of the cool night he could only smile.

  Though Gilbert would love nothing more then to stay at that place all day and all night he did not find visiting the Nightray house a chore anymore. There were memories he could only recall when walking through those halls. Memories of people who not only brought his master happiness but him as well. Memories of a person who helped not only him in his greatest time of change but his master as well. Gilbert didn’t pay much mind to most of his adopted siblings admittedly Vincent disturbed him when they first met again after all those years.

  He never really yearned for his memories like Alice had; he was content not having them. Content with what he currently had and afraid of his long forgotten memories rising to the surface and destroying his much beloved present. So the painful feeling of nostalgia, the memories that banged at his skull when he was near Vincent frightened him especially when he saw him again for the first time. The feeling didn’t fade easily either but he managed it.

  His other adopted brothers were of no real concern to him either. Though when he met Elliot his heart ached at the similarities he shared to his missing master. Hearing the name Holy Knight and then not hearing Oz’s voice read to Ada as he set up snacks saddened him to immeasurable degrees. Yet he did not dislike Elliot even though his adopted brother found him shameful and did nothing to hide his distaste for Gilbert at times.

  There was no doubt in Gilbert that Elliot had accepted not only him but Vincent into his family and thought of them as brothers despite having no blood relation. Gilbert chuckled as he reached Elliot’s room. Remembering the one time he had truly been serious with Elliot. The one time he had stood up to his young adopted brother. That had been all because of Oz as well hadn’t it.

  Elliot had grabbed Oz by the arm making him cry out in pain. Gilbert recalled that vividly and the panic and anger that rushed into him that came from the action. The way Elliot had grabbed him threw Gilbert off no one had ever grabbed his master like that before. Even Xai had only pushed Oz away from him a rough pull like that… Neither Oz nor Gil were mentally prepared for it. “What did I say back then? It was something along the lines of I won’t forgive those who hurt my master not even you Elliot… That sounds about right.” Gilbert thought aloud as he leaned against the doorframe of the room.

  Oz had gotten so mad at him that day. He only understood why Oz got angry at him for calling out his name later. Even though he was chastised for it right in front of Elliot. He still did not know which angered Oz more the fact that he had ruined his introduction or that he had been running from a bunch of girls while he was stuck with the Baskervilles. He seemed equally angry about both.

  He couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him as he looked back on the incident. Not only from Oz’s reaction but Elliot’s face as well. “Hmph…” the small hum of a laugh left Gilbert’s closing lips as he looked upon the room with nostalgia. A calmness flowed through him as he thought back upon his youngest brother. Vincent cared for Elliot as well usually when Gilbert came here unannounced he found either Leo or Vincent loitering around in his room today was a lucky day for him. They were both out for the time being so Gilbert had the room to himself for once.

  It was a rare event the first of its kind. He entered the room slowly hesitantly he had never really gone into it much when Elliot was alive and regretted it deeply. He took a seat upon the bed and just thought for a moment. It was during times like this when his mind wandered from his master and he thought of his own interactions with the others who had passed on their journey. It was only when he was sitting in this home that he thought of the emptiness of it.

  The memories of Elliot, Vanessa, and the others running about the fullness it once had. The sadness its emptiness brought to him. Yet he always found his thoughts drifting back to Elliot while here. Despite the others who once used to be here as well. There were so many things he wanted to tell Elliot but never got the chance to say. He regretted not being a better big brother regretted shying away from the role and the responsibility as he always seemed to do.

  It was Oz that gave him the courage to actually go be a brother to Elliot before he passed. Oz had pushed him to go talk to Elliot at Isla Yura’s mansion. It had helped him learn more about Elliot but it didn’t help him articulate exactly what it was he wanted Elliot to hear. Saying it in his old room wouldn’t allow Elliot to hear the words yet Gilbert once again felt the urge to speak them. “Thank you…” he muttered out the words lowly at first but then repeated them more assured.

  “Thank you Elliot for not only being a great brother to Vincent and I but an amazing friend to Oz as well. I couldn’t have ever dreamed of having two great brothers in my lifetime but I got them.” In that brief moment Gilbert thought he saw that light again the one he usually only saw at Lacie’s grave. He clenched the pocket watch in his pocket tightly before leaving the room with a sigh. It had been two years since the events of the abyss, the reappearance of Sablier and the disappearance of many dear ones.


	2. Separate Studies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz and Gilbert studied very different things. However when given the chance to spend time with each other studies could wait for a short while.

  “Gil what on earth are you doing?” Oz asked as he looked up from his book. “Eh uh just arranging these flowers!” Gil said almost knocking over the vase he was standing behind. The young master was always studying and since Gil had been introduced to him he was studying as well. He studied beneath Missus Kate the head maid and never had time to spend near the young master. Missus Kate never went easy on Gil and used Oz’s fondness of him to her advantage at times.

  “Oh alright.” Oz muttered the words absentmindedly before beginning to read again. Gil let out a low sigh after he was sure his master was engrossed in his studies once more. Missus Kate was probably looking for him right now. She didn’t like Gil being in the room as Oz studied she said as he was now he would only be an unnecessary distraction to the young master. Yet when Oz had come to him and asked “Gil won’t you join me in the library for a bit?”

  He just couldn’t say no to his curious smiling face. Even though he knew Missus Kate had been calling for him. This is what led to his rather nervous and paranoid state. He tried his best to hide his nervousness from Oz but with each hour that passed his nerves got worse. What if Missus Kate barges in here searching for me? Sure the young master had closed off the library to study privately for a few hours but that would not keep Missus Kate out.

  Would it? “Gil why are you staring at the door?” Oz whispered the words into Gil’s ear. He jumped from the unexpectedness of the action hitting the vase nearby and causing it to topple downwards. Oz was quick to catch it though. “Ha Gil you’re pretty clumsy; it’s adorable!” Oz said simply before ruffling Gil’s hair. “So are you being bad Gil? Are you hiding from Miss Kate is that it?” Oz asked and Gil tensed up.

  Oz’s smile grew wider before a mischievous look appeared on his face. “So you are; why didn’t you tell me?! I’m an expert at hiding from her!” he stated as if hiding from the head maid was a sport. He quickly grabbed Gil’s hand books forgotten on the table as he looked around the room. “Ah no I uh we shouldn’t hide from Missus Kate the only-“Gil began but Oz cut him off.

  “Aw come on it’ll be fun! Ada and I hide from her all the time.” Oz said Gil thought it over. It would be embarrassing to admit he was only avoiding Missus Kate because Oz had asked for his company. It would not only be embarrassing but Gil could never blame the young master for his blunders as a servant. “O-okay…” Gill stammered out his agreement as Oz dragged him into the hall.

  They could hear Missus Kate asking the other maids for Gilbert’s whereabouts as they snuck through the estate. “This is great now you can have a fun tour too!” Oz said with a beaming smile as they went out to the garden. “Young master are you sure it’s a good idea to be walking about outside in plain sight like this? I mean if we’re supposed to be hiding from Missus Kate isn’t this a bad way of doing that?” Gil whispered. Oz just laughed. “Miss Kate has probably already checked the garden assuming I was in it with you instead of spending my free time studying. She won’t come back this way for at least another thirty or fifteen minutes.” He explained.

  “So Gil what did you see of the garden anyway?” Oz asked. Gil thought back on his first few days at the estate. He had seen the area where Oz played and read to Ada along with where the garden equipment was housed. He’d seen nothing more than that. “I have seen the toolshed and the area you showed me a day ago.” he stated. Oz hummed at the information.

  Oz perked up shocking Gilbert as he quickly jumped into a nearby hedge pulling Gil with him. “Huh-” Gil began to question before Oz covered his mouth. In the dark of the bushes and the thrill of the moment Oz hopefully couldn’t see the redness creeping onto Gil’s face. “Shh…” Oz whispered. Red was quickly becoming Gilbert’s new skin tone.

  “Master Oz are you out here?!” Missus Kate’s voice flooded the garden. “Stay here Gil and don’t come out.” Oz whispered before releasing Gil’s mouth. He snuck out the other side of the hedge where Missus Kate wouldn’t see him exiting it. “Hi miss Kate! Is something wrong?” Oz asked as cheery as usual. “Not at all. I just saw books scattered in the library and it’s not like you to leave books lying about so it worried me.” she said and Oz gasped.

  “Ah I saw this rabbit from the library window! I just had to come out and try to get a closer look at it. Sorry about the mess I left!” he said while scratching his head. Missus Kate just smiled down at him before going back into the mansion. Oz walked back behind the hedge seeming to have no cares in the world but as soon as he was out of Miss Kate’s sight he began to laugh.

  “Miss Kate is so nice isn’t she Gil. She didn’t bring up how you were missing to spare my feelings good thing you’re with me.” Oz exclaimed as he pulled Gil out from the hedge. Gil fidgeted in Oz’s grip. He was surprised by the young master’s comprehensive skills. “I love seeing her all flustered but you’re fun to tease too Gil! You turn such an adorable shade of pink. Now to Uncle’s room!” Oz said not even letting Gil get a word in edge wise before they began moving again.

  “Uncle isn’t here right now and the maids don’t bother his room while he’s away.” Oz explained as they reached Oscar’s room. “They shouldn’t bother us in here! Plus if they do we can just hide in the closet.” Oz said. Thinking back on this incident caused Gil to turn red even now. The mere memory of the suggestion caused him to become flustered.

  “This is great Gil I haven’t had this much fun ever! I’m so happy you decided to ditch Miss Kate to spend the day with me today!” Oz said as he plopped onto the couch in Oscar’s room. “I-um I thanks for your kind words young master!” Gilbert stammered out the words. Oz just laughed before staring at Gilbert intently. “Gil you’re not working right now so come sit with me.” Oz said and Gil shook his head.

  “Aww okay if you really like standing more it’s fine…” Oz said not even hiding the disappointment in his tone. Gil hesitantly walked over to the couch he couldn’t believe he was doing this. “I suppose if you say it’s alright…” Gil muttered as he sat on the couch. He was completely and utterly stiff. His body was tense he had broken so many of Missus Kate’s rules already and now he was in Master Oscar’s room.

  Oz on the other hand was completely relaxed. He had gotten up to walk around Oscar’s room then came back to the couch with a book in his hands. “So Gil want to hear some stories? Uncle has the best books in his study.” he asked. “Ah you’ve already done so much for me today young master Oz let me read to you at least.” Gil interjected. It surprised Oz at first but he handed the book to Gil shortly after recomposing himself.

  “Gil you’re so sweet! You’re just too much!” Oz said hugging him. Oz’s cheek rubbed against Gil’s and the flustered remarks that left Gilbert’s lips only made Oz laugh more. _A book of fairy tales._ Gil mentally remarked as he looked the book over before he began to read. He was fifteen pages into the book when he felt Oz’s head on his shoulder.

  He took clear notice of the new weight on him pausing as he read and looking to Oz who was now reading over his shoulder. Oz looked up at him curious as to why he stopped reading and he quickly continued reading aloud. “As the woods grew darker the noises increased in volume…” Gilbert read. Eventually the sun fell and the room grew too dark for reading. Oz cut on a small lamp and they huddled up near it as Gil continued to read.

  When he got to page forty Oz took over reading. Oz had the nicest reading voice. Gilbert had admired it the day master Oscar had took him to meet the young master. However their introduction had cut the reading short. Now though he was able to listen to his heart’s content. Yet he found himself dozing off. He tried to stay up hoping that Oz didn’t notice him slipping off to sleep.

  When Oz looked down at him with a seemingly all knowing smile Gilbert knew he’d been caught. Yet Oz didn’t say anything he just continued to read. Even when Gilbert began to yawn Oz continued reading unfazed. Eventually Gilbert fell unconscious leaning onto Oz’s shoulder when he did. Oz ruffled his adorable valet’s hair before continuing to read in silence.

  Later when Oscar walked into his room and found the two asleep on his couch he could only smile down at them. Until his parental side kicked in and he quickly covered the two up.


End file.
